


Blowing Smoke

by millionreasons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, One Shot, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionreasons/pseuds/millionreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick oneshot of a wartime era Flonks!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Smoke

Blowing smoke was easy, clearing it was not. 

A lot of things were that way, really. Making a mess was easier than cleaning it up. Digging your grave was far easier than crawling out of it. 

Nymphadora - no, Tonks - stomped out the butt of her last cigarette. She could afford to buy more of course, it wasn’t like she was poor or anything. But she liked to test herself, see how far she could go with the itches of addiction pulsing through her veins. 

Loving Fleur was a lot like that.

It started innocently enough - Fleur graduated from Beauxbatons and proceeded to take permanent residence in London, more specifically, at Grimmauld Place. The Order let her stay there, mostly because they were afraid she’d be attacked if she were on her own. No one ever let that slip though, because they would never hear the end of it. Fleur hated it when people doubted her capabilities because of her looks, she was more than capable of holding her own. Tonks knew it, Fleur knew it, but everyone else continued to doubt her. 

So she moved into Grimmauld Place ‘temporarily’. 

What was supposed to be a permanent residence turned into a temporary residence afterall, seeing as Sirius and Remus had rekindled their relationship and as Fleur put it, “have no idea ‘ow to use zee silencing charm!” 

So Tonks took her in. 

It was awkward at first, but Tonks was somewhat fluent in French thanks to her mother, who still held onto  _ some _ pureblood traditions, and Fleur was extremely talkative in her maiden tongue. She did most of the talking, she told Tonks everything about herself, from childhood adventures to every single hookup she had to date. Tonks would just sit back and nod mostly, smiling and adding in the occasional anecdote about herself. Fleur was an oversharer - something that Tonks didn’t usually find so attractive but, damn, there was something about her. 

And it wasn’t her beauty. Tonks could replicate it to a tee - so what did that matter? She never really did fuss over someone’s outer aesthetic, there were so many more important things. The way they laughed, their favorite color, how they treated animals, those were the things that mattered. 

Fleur laughed with her entire body, loud and obnoxious and without a care in the world. Her favorite color wasn’t blue - in fact she  _ hated _ blue. Years in blue uniforms did that to a person, she explained. Her favorite color was bright pink, “like your hair,” she whispered. She loved animals, after the war she wanted a ranch on the countryside, filled with rescued animals, magical and non magical. 

So yes, Tonks was taken with her quite quickly. 

And somehow, by the grace of whatever God existed, Fleur fell just as hard for her. 

But things were never that easy, not with the war raging on outside their tiny flat. Not with everyone’s lives resting on the shoulders of a boy who was only 16. Not with accusations flying back and forth between loyalty among people who were family for crying out loud. 

Not with Fleur and Tonks, two high strong woman who didn’t take anyone’s shit, including each others. 

So there was lots of fighting, and crying, and screaming at the top of their lungs. There was leaving, and sleeping on Bill’s couch, and there was coming home with tear filled eyes and apologizing. Every. Single. Time. 

Because neither of them were wrong, but neither of them were right. They were just scared. 

And last night they were scared, so now Tonks was walking to the flower shop on the corner to buy those flowers that Fleur loved so much. 

Fleur expected her of course, she expected her with the bouquet of pink French Tulips, wearing the same clothes from the day before, cheeks stained with tears that were still falling. She didn’t even say a word before she was grabbing Tonks by the front of her shirt, pulling her through the threshold and kissing her like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow. Because for all they knew, it wasn’t that unlikely. 

“You smell like cigarette smoke,” she whispered, bringing their foreheads together as she cupped her cheeks. 

And maybe they were scared, and maybe things weren’t perfect, and maybe clearing the smoke wasn’t as easy as blowing it. 

But damn, was it worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i *kno* relent needs to be updated desperately, but i've been itching to write some femslash and i adore tonksxfleur and i couldn't resist! this is also a part of an aesthetic, which you can findhere:


End file.
